Forever Dawn
by Katie180
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Renesmee after Breaking Dawn? Well, this story is about just that! She is 18, and she's about to get into alot of trouble!
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: The characters in this book are not my own, they belong to the author of the Twilight Series, Stephenie Meyer. Though, the ideas and writings are entirely my own**

**This is katie's friends right now, because she hasnt figured out how to work fanfiction. This is entierly her story and it's a pretty darn good one. She is new to fanifc so treat her well, and give constructive critisism. Reviews are loved....so give plenty. Other than that enjoy the story.**

**xxx twilightfreak4ever**

My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep;

The more I give to thee, the more I have,

For both are infinite.

**Romeo and Juliet; Act 2 Scene 2**

Preface:

It was the first time, which I could remember, that something was beautiful, and it was a time I'd felt that I was somehow different from everyone else.

I was afraid of the big difference that I knew was there,

And that maybe my heart didn't beat the same as the one I longed for.

But this is my life;

A mystery,

A story,

A place where I didn't belong.

My visions are strong, powerful, and my voice is heard.

But is it enough…

**Relax that was just the preface...go and read the next chapter. Pretty good right? Anyways reviews are welcome soooo click the review button before you leave.**

**xx twilightfreak4ever writing for katie180**

.


	2. Embarrassment

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all execpt for the writing and the plot :) **

**Hey guys, twilightfreak4ever here. If you liked the preface then your going to LOVE this. I assure you that katie180 will be the one who will be posting the next few chapters up :) So as i said before, enjoy the story , and then review. Because reviews make people happy :P**

My life, so far, has been perfect. I've been raised by immortal vampires, and I'm in love with a werewolf. What more could I want? But my life hasn't all been sparkle and shine; it was tough being half-vampire, half-human. All the secrecy and hiding got really tiring after a while; I don't know how they did it. My family has kept their secret for centuries, always avoiding the sun and not making contact with humans. I wish it was as easy as they had said it was, but I was different.

Too different.

I look like a human – to a certain extent - , I smell like a human, and I act like a human. All of these things are large factors when starting at a new school.

When I drove into school on my first day, no-one would have suspected the 'world's most dangerous predator' entering their midst's. Instead they kindly welcomed me and showed me around the school. I had no choice. I had to come to High School for 5 weeks so that I could graduate and get a degree to go to Dartmouth. That was always the plan.

So, that's why I'm here, sitting in this overcrowded classroom – full of humans – listening to my Social Justice Teacher lecture us about human rights. It was interesting, but he'd lost me at the part about how it is not justice to kill animals. That was when I tuned out.

When he had almost fallen asleep, the bell rang. He promised to continue his lecture next lesson, as I gathered my books and headed for the door. Everyone was staring at me; they usually did.

It was Friday, the best day of the week. I had my whole weekend planned out; go hunting, finish my English paper and then suck-up to my parents to let me go to La Push for a werewolf bonfire party. I could hear someone talking about asking me to the prom, and I groaned inside. One more thing that I didn't want to do, go to the prom!

Well not without Jacob. There was a group of girls huddling around a park bench, whispering about the guys they liked.

I just remembered that I didn't have my car with me, I considered running home, and it would probably be faster. I just hoped, that Rosalie would notice my car in the garage and tell dad to come and pick me up. Someone behind me picked up speed, and started running.

"Renesmee! Wait up; I can't walk as fast as you." I was walking at top speed; I slowed down, and waited for them. She caught up to me, and started chatting about the prom.

"Who are you going with? Has anyone asked you?" she asked, that was the usual Phoebe – talkative. She had long blond hair, and big blue eyes. I considered it. Would I be able to dance with a guy all night and not take a chunk out of his neck?

Possible.

I did it all the time, though werewolves didn't appeal to me. Actually they didn't smell like anything.

"Well… actually. I've decided to go with my boyfriend. You know, Jake?" I said, looking around at the people looking at me. Phoebe laughed too; her laugh was like the cooing of a baby. I had only heard one laugh like it before, and I didn't want to think of her. But it slowly crept back into my mind...

Her dark crimson eyes filled my head, as she laughed at the private joke by her master. Her pale complexion was frightening, her little body glided forward to meet us. I stiffened as I clung to my mother's back. There were many of them, all in black cloaks. The first threw back his hood and the others followed. Something hot nudged my side; I turned my head in curiosity. It was a big chocolate brown wolf... it was my Jacob.

I could just hear Phoebe's chattering in the background, and that seemed to pull me back from my daydream. Before I knew it, I had my mind back, as we made our way toward the car park. Phoebe continued talking about the guys that had asked her, and what her final decisions were. She was down to Tristan or Jackson; I tried to listen but got distracted by the buzzing in my bag. I reached into it and received a small silver phone, one of many my family owned. Before I could answer, I collided head-on with something big and hard. I staggered back a few steps and looked up at what I had bashed into.

In front of me stood a tall pale guy, with blonde hair and in his mid twenties. He picked up his bag and looked down at me.

"Oh, I 'm so sorry. Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes wide in astonishment. I held my breath as his scent hit me and replied.

"Yes, thank you." His skin looked tan against mine.

"Oh, you must be the new girl. I'm sorry I haven't been able to meet you, my wife just had a baby has been sick with the Chicken Pox for the last two weeks. I 'm Mr. Mike Newton!" I shook his hand diligently, trying not to let him see my discomfort. My phone was still buzzing, but I ignored it.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen, pleased to meet you!" I said, trying to sound casual. I watched his eyes open, as I said my name. I hadn't taken what Alice said this morning about me being 'eye boggling' seriously, until now.

Something about his name stuck in my head as Phoebe and I headed back toward the parking lot. I heard him quietly mummer

"...no, it can't be, not possible... that would mean, no, must be a different Cullen. I 'm being stupid. But she does look like Bella…a little…more like Edward really…I'm being stupid. Catherine get off that railing!"

Jacquie was now by my side. She was my other friend, though most of her time is spent with boys.

"Good one! Are you alright?" she asked, laying her hand on my shoulder to stop me. I halted to a stop and spun around. "I'm fine!" I snapped, a little too rude than necessary. Phoebe looked at her watch, not bothering with me anymore today.

"Alright…well, I'm going to be late for work, I'll see you guys tomorrow, 'kay?" she asked, walking around me to hug Jacquie. Then she came and gave me a hug, too. My throat burned and held my breath and concentrated on not making a face. The smell made the monster inside of me smile; the blood pulsed through her neck – inches from me. Then she let go and walked away. She had never hugged me before, that made me realise I needed to hunt, desperately!!! I pulled by buzzing phone out of my bag and checked the number. Great, Rosalie had noticed, I held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Renesmee, hey um… did you happen to forget something? It's big, purple, and has an engine?" she teased.

"Dad drove me to school today, so I have an excuse." I laughed, blushing

"Speaking about your father, don't throw a fit if you see a silver Volvo in the parking lot, he wanted to pick you up." Then it started the whispering and gasping, apparently there was something amusing in the car park. Then it hit me, he was already here.

We turned around the corner to find the parking lot full of people, moving to and from cars. But that's not what caught my attention.

A familiar silver Volvo was parked in the front row, and he was leaning against the hood. I thought about walking straight past him and pretending not to see him, and making not eye contact. He must have already read my mind, because he started to walk slowly toward us. I heard Jacquie giggle beside me. She tugged on my arm, and pointed at him.

His bronze hair glistened with dew, and his perfect features just made it worse.

"Renesmee, can you see him? He's so hot! Look he's coming this way!" She said, letting go of me and ruffling her hair. This was pathetic, what's going on? Surely, people can't be excited about, about.........._**my dad!! **_That's just wrong. Yes, he's young but I definitely didn't think of him that way. Yuk!! Ugh!! WRONG!!

'_Dad you've got to be joking! This was a bad idea, as you can obviously tell. You could have just stayed in the car?"' I _thought as, I planned to walk past him. He stopped walking and raised an eyebrow, trying to understand what I was thinking.

"Does he know you?" She asked her eyes wide in excitement.

Oh no, this wasn't good. I had to think of something quick!  
"Yeah... he's my cousin." I gasped. That should suffice Alice enough, being my cousin.

"Really?" she asked, her face lit up in excitement.

"Jacquie? I need to go. I'll see you Monday alright?" I asked in my persuading voice. Her eyes were wide in

"Okay!" She looked at me puzzled; I quickly cleared my voice and walked toward the end of the parking lot.

People were staring at him, whispering and flirting. I wished I had just driven to school this morning, so this didn't have to happen.

My purple BMW Z9 wasn't as flash as Rosalie's but it was impressive – with the minor adjustments Rose made for me. I had gotten it from my parents for my "16th" birthday.

I chuckled darkly to myself as I crossed wide of the silver Volvo.

Before I was a few good feet away, I felt something cold and hard grab me around the waist. I spun around to find him standing over me smirking.

"I would appreciate it if I didn't have to run after you and pull you back in front of everyone. So, is it going to be the easy way, or the hard way?" he asked, his voice was as soft as velvet, his eyes were liquid gold, as a crooked smile spread across his face. I thought of the possibility of me outrunning him, but it seemed really slim.

He was ten times faster than I was, possibly more. I sighed and glanced at the witnesses. There would be no way that they would miss me running into the trees at immense speed.

'_Fine'_ I thought as he led me back toward his car. I could feel the blood rise to my face as we walked together, his arm tight around my waist. I squirmed, but could not break his iron hold. People were looking at us from every angle, some even whistled. He held the door open for me, as I got in without another word – but I had plenty of thoughts. His car always smelt of roses, the sweetest scent you could image – apart from blood that is.

He slowly walked around to his side of the car; I tried to think of Mum to hide my embarrassment. Now everyone's going to think that he's my boyfriend, that's probably the worst thing that could happen.

When I glanced out the windshield, I found a group of guys laughing and gearing at us.

I glared at them, my expression torn between anger and embarrassment. They stopped laughing and his mouth hung open, his expression was one of fear. I looked away, at the school. I caught my reflection in one of the building windows and gasped.

I was scary. My lip was pulled back over my teeth, and my eyes were cold and hard. It was a good thing that my dad got into the car at that moment; otherwise I probably would have gotten out of the car, and ran home in fright. He just laughed and started the car.

"What do you think you're doing? Trying to scare the poor kid to death?" he asked, running his hand through my curls. His expression was un-readable, though I thought I saw some confusion for a second, but I could have been imagining things. He kept his opinions to himself as we were speeding down the street.

'_That was completely unnecessary; I could have gotten home by myself. Now look what you've done, I've just scared some poor kid to death. I didn't even know I could do that. I thought that was Emmett's job. Oh well…… How was college today, you have what? A year and a half left? How's mum?' _

He let me rave on, until I had finally calmed myself down and forgiven him. I was quiet the rest of the way home as he told me what him and my mum had done today.

"Rose called me when I was on my way home from Dartmouth, and she said that your car was still at the house. I dropped your mother home, and then went to go get you...You scared that poor kid silly, he almost screamed – though he feared for his person reputation. Do you really think Emmett is that scary? You aced that, you two will have to have a scare off. Though you've never growled like that before." he exclaimed, his expression was no longer coherent. He was worried. Very worried! I realised that I _**had**_ never growled like that before, ever! I looked at him carefully, his knuckles tightened over the steering wheel. His face was solemn and perfect, like a statue. I could see what my mum said before about him being dazzling, but it didn't really have an effect on me.

"But of course, you're really scary too, when you want to," I said smiling.

He liked it when I spoke of him being terrifying, it make him actually believe he is. On the other hand, if you were walking along the street and you passed Emmett, you'd be terrified. He's so big and bear-like that he could flatten anyone.

"So, what do you have planned for the weekend?" he asked, looking ahead at the road. He knew something, and it looked like he wasn't going to share it unless I asked.

"Well, when I get home I'm going to finish an English paper, then I'm going hunting with Rose...and I also thought of going to a werewolf party, this Saturday night... if I'm allowed?" I asked, looking out the window at the trees flying bye. I could feel him stiffen beside me; I didn't want to look at his face, I already knew what he was going to say. He let out a loud sigh, and continued.

"You know that I don't like you being around them by yourself..." he said. I turned to argue with him, but he held up his finger, cautioning me to wait. He was still tense, stiff in his seat.

'_That's not fair!! Mum used to see them all the time without anyone, why should I be treated any differently. This is complete discrimination. If anything I can look after myself, I'm eighteen now dad, not three!' _I thought, I could see his expression change as I said that last sentence. We turned down onto a little road, which lead us toward the house.

The grey clouds above us indicated another storm was brewing. We were silent for a while, neither knowing what to say. Then he finally sighed and pinched his thumb and finger to the bridge of his nose, in frustration. The car slowed, and finally stopped in the middle of this tiny road. He turned to look at me; his eyes were as black as coal.

"Renesmee? I'm not treating you like a three year-old, nor am I being discriminative. I'm just concerned for your safety. What if something went wrong, how could I live without you." His hand reached up to gently to stroke my hair, a tiny smile twisted the corners of his lips. I sat there, waiting for him to continue. "Your mother and I are very concerned for you. You're our sunshine, our whole existence. The thing that reminds us of precious life is, and we don't want to lose that!" he said, his eyes were smoldering. I tried to find words, but nothing would come out. I finally understood how someone could be so overprotective. "Daddy, I'll be here for you forever. You don't need to worry about that!" I said, smiling up at him.

'_So, can we go home now, or do I have to get out here?'_ I thought, reaching for my door. He smiled and sped forward, knocking me back into my seat.

We were at the house in a matter of seconds; Esme was sitting on the porch drawing. I got out of the car, and walked right up to her. "Hello sweetie." She said, without looking up from her paper. I walked behind her, and leant down to kiss her gently on the cheek. She looked up and smiled, her eyes were also a warm topaz colour.

"How was your day?" she asked, putting down her pencil and paper. "Well, I had a lecture on how it was wrong to kill animals, I bashed into a teacher, and everyone thought I was going out with my dad. I don't think anyone could have wished for a better day!" I exclaimed, my sarcasm sounded dull, but it made my dad laugh. He came bounding up the porch steps, laughing his head off.

"Edward?" she asked, turning to him. I walked past him, thinking _'good luck'_ then went inside.

**wow. You like? cuz I love :) REVIEW AND EDWARD WILL VISIT YOU TONIGHT :)**

**xxx twilightfreak4ever**


	3. Realisations

**Disclaimer: this is dani her friend posting this up. Stephenie meyer owns characters and twilight.**

**Okay here's chapter two. A shout out to faeriegal who has been the first to submit both reviews =] shes awesome **

**okay. were all good. so enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Realisations

The house was quiet, not something I expected on a Friday afternoon. I paused in the doorway, and then went in. I could hear people talking upstairs, something about a history essay. I looked around; no-one seemed to have noticed me come in.

"Hello." I said my voice was no louder than a whisper, though I knew they could hear me. They could hear almost everything in a five to six mile radius. Two heads turned around from the back of the couch, it was Alice and Jasper.

"Oh, hello Renesmee. How was your day?" Alice asked, her voice was so sweet, like the singing of birds.

"Oh, it was fine!" I admitted, looking puzzled.

I heard Emmett chuckle from the garage, then Rose say "just give it to me!" They must have heard my conversation with Esme. I turned and walked into the garage.

Emmett burst out laughing when he saw me come in. Rosalie held up the spanner she was working with, and with a quick flick of her wrist, flung it at him. He caught it inches from his face, and continued to chuckle.

"You know Renesmee, knocking over teachers isn't going to give you good grades. You need to suck up to them – but of courses, you already know how to do that!" Emmett chuckled; placing a screw driver in Rosalie's waiting hand. My eyes narrowed, and my top lip curled back to reveal my glistening teeth, as I glared at him. His expression changed from laughter, to one of awe.

"Rose, look. Renesmee's finally got her scary face." He cooed, tapping her on the leg. Rosalie came out from under the car, and gasped.

"Emmett, what did you do?" she asked, sitting up. "Renesmee, you do look scary!" Jasper said, he was now standing beside me. The anger was still swelling inside of me when Alice was suddenly standing at my side too.

"Renesmee, he only meant..." she started, then turned to Emmett. He just looked at her, and then a smile spread across his face, as my dad walked through the door.

"Renesmee, it's alright sweetie. Everybody sucks up, especially to the ones they love, it's just natural. I've seen the way you suck up to that pet mutt of yours, and I think it's impressive. I would never kiss a dog, I'd be like kissing a big stinking pile of–"

I'd had enough.

A loud growl erupted from my chest as I couched down – without even thinking about it– and threw myself at him. I hit something hard, but it wasn't where Emmett should be. I felt to the floor, and landed on my wrist. I heard a horrible snap. Then a sharp excruciating pain started up my arm, as I rolled onto my back. Before I could sit up, cold hands were around me pinning me to the ground. Carlisle was leaning over me, shocked.

"Renesmee? Edward, what happened? Is she alright?" I noticed her voice immediately, how could I forget it. It was the very first voice I had heard, even before I was born. It was my mom. I opened my eyes wider, to see her bewildered face inches from mine. She was stroking my face, and looking up at Carlisle. "Renesmee, can you hear me?" he asked, I nodded my head quickly.

"Alice! My Bag!" he demanded, taking his medical bag from her outstretched hand. Esme was next to arrive; she stood silently beside my father.

"What happened?" she whispered, her face was screwed up in worry. The pain continued, as his cold hands held me down. I could feel wet tears rush down my cheeks, as my breathing turned into gasps.

"She was fighting with Emmett, and then he pissed her off. So she growled and crouched down. I stood in front of her to stop her from throwing herself at him, but I was too late and she crashed into me. Now I think she's broken something!" he said, his voice was as clear as Carlisle's.

The pain never ceased as he kept asking questions. "So, it's just your wrist then?" he said, lightly touching it. I screamed in pain, and thrashed against the arms that held me down, but they kept me locked in place. He touches it again, and I keep screaming, louder and louder, until I feared my lungs would give in. The tears poured down my face, as they worked on my broken wrist.

*** * ***

The pain wasn't as bad now, but my arm still ached, from its incident a few hours ago. Emmett and Rosalie had stepped out right after they knew it wasn't anything serious, and I'm glad they had, because I didn't want to lose my temper again.

Carlisle had said that it was only a hairline brake, easily mended. But I still had to wait and hunt tomorrow so that my wrist could settle down and heal itself. Until now, I hadn't realised now entertaining TV actually was.

Usually I wouldn't bother, because there was no killing or horror, and they always spoke so slowly. I sighed, and –without thinking- put my sore arm around the back of the couch. I thought about going and getting my paper out of my bag and doing that, seeing as I'm not allow to leave the house. I got up to cross the room, and was back in half a second, paper in hand.

My paper wasn't too long, and would probably take me a few minutes at the most. I sat back down on the couch, and started writing.

It took me an all of ten minutes to finish an eight page essay. It was getting late, and my body was exhausted from all of the stress today. I turned off the TV, and lay down on the couch. It wasn't a terribly big couch, but was just big enough for me. Before I could close my eyes, my mum's face was right in front of me. Her expression was anxious; I must have worried her so much today. I felt like apologising, but I had already done that enough today.

"Are you alright?" she asked, her voice was so soothing it felt like all of the pain was gone. Her face was so young, and yet so caring. "Yes, I 'm just tired. I suppose I deserve it thought" I admitted. Her eyes narrowed when she took this in. Everyone now thinks I'm insane, due to the performance today.

"Nothing that can't be reasoned with, and talking about reasoning with, I hear there's a wolf party on." She said, playing with one of my locks of hair. I bit down on my lower lip, hoping that the answer would be 'yes'.

"Am I invited?" she asked, smiling.

"I'm not sure you'll be allowed, remember? You have a treaty to follow unlike some of us." I teased.

"Fine, well Edward and I've been talking, and we've come to our decision. We've agreed to let you go, on one condition..." she said, smirking at me. I gasped, and swung my arms around her neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank y-" I paused, and let go of her, puzzled.

"What condition?" I asked, eyeing her carefully. She laughed, and cupped my face in her hand.

"Edward wants you to drive there in 'your' car, because he told Seth that he would get to see it the next time you came over." She sighed; I hugged her again, and then pulled back when my wrist hurt. "Get some sleep, you look exhausted." She said, kissing the top of my head, and walked over to the wall to turn the light off.

The darkness frightened me at first. The big window showed shadows of almost everything outside. I could hear the owls and bats outside screeching, as they flew over the house. Something moved between the trees on the other side of the river.

'_It's nothing!' _I said, to myself as I lay back on the pillow and waited for the darkness to take over me.

Just as I was about to go to sleep, the back door opened with a creek. Then I heard whispers and footsteps coming through the kitchen, it was probably my dad and Carlisle back from their hunting trip.

"_...no, I think she might be asleep, the light is off. Be very quiet!" "I hear something moving upstairs, it's probably Carlisle... no...its Alice and Bella." "Just be very quiet, I can smell her." "Do you think she'll forgive me?" "Shhh!!"_

I noticed the voices at once, it was Rosalie and Emmett. They door snapped shut, as then they snuck through the room. I squeezed my eyes shut, as I tried not to make a noise. I could hear everything. There was someone walking very quietly down the stairs, careful not to wake me up.

"Shhh, be very quiet, she's only just gotten to sleep. Her arms been bothering her all night!" it must have been Esme, because I specifically told everyone else that it was fine now. I could tell that she was trying to make Emmett feel bad for what he had done, and he should. He called my boyfriend a 'pet mutt.' Pathetic.

"Do you suppose she'll forgive me in the morning?" he asked, he sounded very sorry. I wanted to get up and go and hug him, and tell him that I forgave him. Then everything went silent, and it started to get uncomfortable again. The sound of a bird fluttering soothed me, as I fell into unconsciousness.

The twittering of birds woke me, as the sunlight came through the window. I was still on the couch, curled up into a ball. I opened my eyes lazily, as I looked around for a clock. It was 11:20am; but that couldn't be right. That would mean I only had four hours to hunt, and I couldn't go to the party tonight without hunting, unless someone didn't want to go home. I had almost decided to start hunting now, except the sound of people whispering made me halt.

I had only just noticed that there was hardly anyone around for eleven–thirty in the morning, when Esme walked from the Kitchen to the Dining room, very briskly.

I crawled to the other side of the couch, and looked around the back into the dining room table. Everyone was there; my mum, dad, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett – who was still looking apologetic. It took me a second or two to catch on to what they were talking about, but when I did I realised that they were having a meeting... about me!

"Alright, so we know the facts, and we know the evidence. What are your theories?" Carlisle asked in his clear voice, never hesitating.

"I think that she will stay as she is, I mean, why is she finally getting her instincts now, and not before?" asked Alice, looking around for someone to back her up.

"Exactly... why?" he said, looking at my dad, who was holding my mum's hand tightly on top of the table. What did they think was wrong with me? That's how they always react, isn't it?

"Well, we've all known inside that even though she's half-and-half, there's always a chance that she might be more than that. Maybe... Possibly, she's more vampire than we think. Maybe we've just jumped to conclusions about her identity... because she's always looked and smelt like a human. So, maybe she looks and smells like a human, but acts, feels and functions like a vampire." Esme said, finally looking at Emmett for once.

So what they were trying to say was that I was more vampire than I thought! Or more human?

'_This is so confusing, so what am I vampire or human, please somebody tell me!!!'_ Was all I could think, but I regretted it the second I thought it. For at that moment, my dad's head move in my direction so slightly that no-one – except me – would have noticed.

"So, what I did yesterday, just hit some kind of nerve, that's been sitting there for the last six years like a time-bomb!" Emmett asked, astonished by what he was saying.

"More or less." replied Carlisle, turning toward Edward with a surprised expression on his face. He must have been asking him a mental question. It surprised me when he nodded, and his head moved a fraction more in my direction.

I froze.

'_Please don't tell him, I want to listen for a while. Please Daddy!?! A little longer??'_ I thought, trying to buy myself some more time. His head, moved back to the front, as he chuckled darkly.

"So we've come to the realisation that she is to be treated with care, alright?" Carlisle said, turning to Emmett.

"Be careful around her, she could easily hurt herself."

His warning came as a surprise to me; I had handled myself fine over the last few years. What was it that was changing me now? Was it the fact that I didn't know my own strengths? Or was I as dangerous?

The rest of their conversation was about whether or not I should be allowed to go to La Push tonight, but that was quickly decided over my thought to my dad.

'_You're kidding me, do we have to have this conversation again!!! There's nothing wrong with me!!! I WANT TO GO!!! I'll behave, I promise...please!?! I want to meet them!'_

I then understood what Emmett said yesterday about me sucking up. This was pathetic!

The conversation gradually came to a close, as the subject changed to where Emmett and Rose were heading to on their next honeymoon!! I decided that it was time to get up.

I yawned loudly, and stretched my arms up into the air, trying to get their attention. I could hear Emmett softly grunt to himself, as I sat up slowly and swung my legs around to face the TV.

Everything was crystal clear, almost too clear. I looked up at the clock, comprehending that it was still only 11:45am, and that I needed to hurry if I wanted to hunt. I pushed against my legs and stood-up, to face the others. As soon as I turned around, eight pairs of golden eyes flickered to my direction.

"I'm going hunting, and I'll be back before I leave tonight." I announced, heading toward the back door. Before I had the clean escape I desperately wanted, Emmett was between me and the door, looking as apologetic as ever. Only then did I notice the pain, in my arm. it didn't hurt as much as before, but it was a constant reminder of my stupid murder attempt.

"Renesmee, um, I'm really sorry about before... I had no idea that you would hurt yourself like that! Will you forgive me?" he asked, looking up through his eyelashes.

I reached out and touched his arm, an image of me giving him a hug and forgiving him, filled my head. His expression changed to a grin, flashing all of his sharp pearly white teeth. He scooped me up, and gave me a big hug – knocking all the air out of my lungs.

"Thank you!" he said, swaying me side to side. "Emmett... can't... breathe!" I said, pushing against him. He dropped me immediately, and let me pass.

"Wait for me!" Rosalie laughed, as she flittered to my side.

She continued laughing as we ran out of the house, and toward the black forest.


End file.
